Beauty and Power
by naturally morbid
Summary: Complete. My first one of a William x Caterina pairing. Just thought I would try it out. 'She felt like a teenager again. This was something that actually confused her.'
1. Chapter 01: See Me?

Author's Note: Okay, so this is a different pairing. Just trying it out, because I actually think they might make a cute couple, well a distinguished one as well. So, I hope you enjoy because I really don't have much to say for myself on this one other than I thoguht about it all day and it would not leave me alone, so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Trinity Blood.

* * *

Beauty and Power

Chapter 01: See Me?

The Duchess of Milan sighed as her hand held the curtain open to her large office window. She had taken her headdress off because of the headache it seemed to be causing her.

Or was it the man in the courtyard below that she was gazing upon?

It wasn't that he had upset her or anything. It was that she was thinking about him again. She could see him standing among the snow drifts, speaking with Abel, the smoke from his pipe obvious.

She sighed as she rested her aching head to the cool glass. What was she thinking about him for? It had been happening more than usual.

She was Cardinal Caterina Sforza, Duchess of Milan and head of the Department of Ecclesiastical Affairs. He was one of her employees, one of her most trusted and older friends. Why on earth was she thinking about him as she was?

She shook her head to quiet the thoughts, but still, his sparkling green eyes flashed behind her tightly shut lids. She thought about his perfect smile and the way he parted his dark brown hair. Even as much as she hated to admit it, she liked the smell of his pipe too.

As she stood before the window, her headdress missing, and some of her makeup wiped off, she had dropped her titles for the time being. Instead of "Lady" or "Your Grace" or "Duchess", she was just Caterina.

She crossed her arms and tried to look away from the window, but just as she turned, she saw his head tilt back as he laughed at Abel. She could almost hear it. She longed to hear it.

_What I am doing? He's so much older than me, though. Is it one of those mental break-downs? Is my health really going now? Caterina, what is wrong with you? Too much stress? A crush?_

No, it wasn't stress or a crush. She watched him wave to Abel as he headed back for her building. She was tempted to call him to her, just to hear about one of his inventions.

He was so cultured and smart. She sighed again as she touched her fingertips to her forehead. Was it really a crush? She felt like a teenager again. This was something that actually confused her.

Since she was younger, she had always looked up to him. He was always concerned for her health and business affairs. He knew how to plan things so that they did not crumble apart. And even as dry as his sense of humor was, she loved hearing his jokes anyway.

No one really saw her this way; so informal, so human. She sat on the window sill, letting her back rest against the glass. The chill of winter always had a negative effect on her health.

_Could it be love? But, I don't know. He is one of my employees after all._ _But, that wouldn't matter to love. I can't talk to anyone about this. I can't let anyone see me this way. _

She wanted him just to come and visit so they could talk about something. Anything really, it didn't even have to be one of his inventions. Just anything really, so that he was speaking. He was such a gentleman. He was just out of reach it seemed.

A single, human tear slipped down her cheek. Why was she crying?

_I'm lonely. But not just lonely for human company. I'm lonely for his company. Oh my God, I am in love with him, aren't I?_

She wiped it away with a delicate hand, but another replaced it, until they seemed to flow.

"Your grace?" she heard someone ask through the door, accompanied by a knock.

"Yes?" William opened the door. Caterina had no time to dress herself back up and so he saw her out of character. He noticed the wet spots on her cheeks and her slightly red nose. He also observed the missing headdress and her lack of usual class.

"Caterina, my dear, what is wrong?" he asked quickly as he shut the door and headed for her. She gasped and looked around for the headdress. It was too far away. She noticed that he had dropped any formality with her as well.

"Nothing," she tried to explain. He could see through her powerful exterior to the lonely woman inside. The lonely woman that she tried to hide.

"Are you ill? Do I need to call someone?" He stood in front of her and took a hand in his, holding his cane on his arm, and touching his other hand to her forehead. "You do not feel feverish. Why on earth are you crying? Did something happen?" He handed her one of his handkerchiefs.

"No, I am fine William. I just needed a moment to compose myself." He was still holding her hand in a gentle fashion. Her stomach had butterflies filling it.

"Just take all the time you need, my dear." He patted her head and took her chair. "You know, you look stunning today, your grace. But, you do everyday. Winter really suits you."

"Thank you," she smiled weakly. She felt light, like dancing. Her tears had stopped and still she clutched onto the handkerchief. It smelled like him. "Professor, you really are a blessing to me."

"I am glad, your grace." He pulled his pipe out of his robes and started to light it. She could smell it again, and that was a comfort. She adjusted her monocle then folded her hands in her lap. "Is there anything bothering you Caterina? You still seem upset about something."

What was she going to say? That she was thinking about him? That she was lonely for his delightful company? That she may be in love with him?

"Just the way Francesco treats little Alec and a whole slew of other things. The usual, you know." She touched the curtain again.

"Of course. You must have a lot on your mind. Is there anything I can do to ease it?"

"Of course. Can we speak about something unrelated, as we always do?"

"Yes, your grace. How about I tell you one of my stories from my days in the university?"

"That would be lovely," Caterina told him. "As long as you surrender my chair back."

"Yes, of course." He moved across her desk as she took her seat back and prepared to listen.

She could hardly remember any of the story later, but she could remember what his voice sounded like as he grew excited one minute, then nostalgic another; how he would throw his head back and laugh at something in the story, how his eyes glinted off her faint lights, and how he would smile at her as he spoke.

She wondered just what he thought of her, really. Was she just his superior? Was she more than just a friend? It was driving her mad. She wished to know, but it would not have been proper. How she longed to tell him just how she felt for him.

"Well your grace, I must be leaving now. Reports to catch up on and papers to be graded you know." He tipped his cane to her.

"Oh, yes of course." He startled her out of her thoughts. Soon she would have to return to her own affairs, or more like lose herself in them. "Thank you for stopping by, it is always a pleasure."

"No, the pleasure was all mine. Glad I could be of service, your grace. Just let me know." He bowed and headed for the door. "And by the way, you really look wonderful, Caterina." He grinned and exited her office.

She blushed as she remained seated behind her desk. Was it possible that William Walter Wordsworth could feel something for her? Or was he just being a gentleman?

_Professor, just what are you thinking? Could it be that I'm thinking about love? Could you have read my mind? You already see me as no one else does. Oh William, I wish I knew. _

She folder her hands under her chin, out of habit, as she waited for answer in the lonely office that she knew would never come of it's own accord.

* * *

Author's End Note: Hope I didn't step on any toes with this one. Reviews are helpful, of course. 


	2. Chapter 02: Sleep Deprived

Author's Note: I decided to turn this into a chaptered fic after all. I just hope it works out. I really like working with this pairing. I ended up working about half the night on this particular chapter because my new computer had a system crash and had to be wiped and I lost the little bit of progress I had saved on the computer. Now it's safe on a flash drive along with my other documents. I'm still going to update things like always. I have a few new ideas for chaptered fics as well. If anyone is interested in knowing about them before hand, just message me and I'll tell you. I'm having trouble deciding on which ones to add just yet. I also have more one-shots and such on the way too.

About this particular chapter, it's kind of short and involves Alessandro. It may be a bit out of character but I'm not sure. It's just something I could see happening. It is also NOT meant to be taken as incest, okay?

So without further commentation from me, here is the second chapter and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood or it's characters.

* * *

Beauty and Power

Chapter 02: Sleep Deprived

Caterina sat with her warm cup of tea on the edge of her four poster bed. She had woken up in a fit of violent coughing and been forced out of the depths of wondrous sleep.

It was so because she was having a dream about him.

_"Caterina, you are looking stunning today my love," he smiled as he took her small and delicate hand, placing a chaste kiss upon it. _

_"Why thank you William," she gushed. Yes, gushed. He was the only one that had an undoing effect on her. "How very kind."_

_"Kindness does not compare." He placed another, watching her eyes light up as they walked into the courtyard of the Vatican for a picnic. It was just them. No responsibility or consequence to deal with, no worries, no other employees, no pain, no bad news, and no brothers. _

_"Oh William, I'm so glad that I found you."_

_"As I am I my love, as am I." He helped her sit on the soft blanket, with her free of her Cardinal robes, in a simple dress of blue that matched her eyes. _

_"I love you William," she told him. _That was right before she had woken up. She sipped at the tea, confused with herself. Was it wrong for her to have that dream? No. Was it wrong for her to enjoy it as she did? That she did not have an instant answer to.

She could not control what or who she dreamed about. Or could she?

"Sister?" she heard a small voice ask from the darkness of her doorway.

"Yes Alec?" she smiled. She must have woken him up somehow, or someone did.

"Are you okay sister?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a cough is all," she reassured him. Usually he would have turned on his heel and headed back to bed, but tonight was different. He lingered in the doorway still.

"Can I talk to you for a little while?"

"Yes Alec. Come on in." She patted the spot beside her on the bed. She wouldn't be sleeping any time soon anyway. No one saw this side of the vigilant cardinal either. The side that loved her little half brother and wanted to ease his pain. The teenager took the warm spot beside her and stared at his hands in his lap.

"Sister, have you ever been in love?" Alessandro asked. Caterina nearly spit out her mouthful of tea like Abel often did while she was speaking to him.

"What makes you ask that Alec?" She set the tea on the nightstand.

"Well, I don't know. Francesco was talking about a woman today and I started thinking about it. I mean, there are different kinds of love right?"

"Yes, of course. I mean, you can love your job but not want to marry it, or you can love your siblings and want to protect them, or you can love someone and hope that they love you back. See how it works?" She put her arm around the frail boy.

"Yes, just like I love you dear sister and Francesco, even if he acts like he doesn't love me back. That novice nun said that he does though."

"He does Alec, he's just not very good at showing it sometimes. We both love you."

"I know," he mumbled. She could tell that he still had something on his mind. "But what about you dear sister? Have you ever been in love with anyone?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, like with Father Nightroad or someone."

"Have you been listening to the nuns talk again?" she laughed, though he was getting a little close to home.

"Well..." He paused. "But have you? Everyone says that you're too consumed with your work to love anyone else."

"Well Alec, that is not true. I do love someone," she confessed.

"You do?" he asked, his eyes growing wide in the dim light.

"Yes, but you have to keep it just between us okay?" she asked as she raised a finger to her lips. "It will be our little secret. Something to keep from Francesco okay? Can you handle that?"

"Yes," he nodded to reassure her.

"Alright then. Let's play a game okay?" He nodded again. "Alright. He is one of my employees. He is not from around here."

"Father Nightroad?"

"No. He is cultured and suave."

"Father Havel?"

"Nope. He is a bit older than me and smokes a pipe." Alessandro's eyes widened even more, if it were possible as he stared at his half-sister.

"You're in love with the Professor?" She raised a finger to her lips and nodded, her blue eyes glinting. "But, he's, so-"

"What?"

"But he's one of your employees. Can we do that?"

"I don't know Alec. But please, our secret alright?"

"Alright." Both of them looked so fragile in the dark. "Do you think I will ever fall in love sister?" he asked.

"You might. It is entirely possible." They both remained lost in their thoughts for a while.

"Sister, can I stay in here with you tonight?"

"Why Alec?"

"I'm scared that you'll start coughing again. Please?"

"Of course." She moved over to let the teenager in the large bed with her, pulling back the covers so that he could snuggle under as she finished her tea. He pulled the covers over his head and slipped off into a sound sleep.

Caterina resumed her tea, which was quickly going cold. Deep-down, she wanted to have another dream. She wanted it go further and she could not stop herself. But was it wrong for her to feel this way?

She could not stop thinking about him. Her mind whirled around all the things he said to her, the compliments and the gestures; his gentle eyes. She sipped the tea on autopilot until it was gone. Alec was sleeping soundly on the other side of the bed. If someone was looking for him, then she would just make up something in the morning.

She slipped into a euphoric dream involving her and the ever classic professor.

* * *

Author's End Note: So I hope this one was alright. This was more of a filler I guess. I just hope it gets better. If you have any ideas for things you would like to see happen, then just let me know. 


	3. Chapter 03: Sickness and Pain

Author's Note: Alright, back again with another chapter. I'm pleased with all the reviews on this one , it makes me smile even if you cannot see it. I'm not sure where exactly I'm going to take this but you're all along for the ride. So, another fluffy chapter for you. From reading, I get the idea that our lady's health is not the best, so I'm going to use that for a bit. Without anymore from me, please read on.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Trinity Blood.

* * *

Beauty and Power

Chapter 03: Sickness and Pain

Caterina wished that she could leave the prison of her room. Sister Kate demanded that she stay in bed until someone could look at her.

Alessandro had left to call someone for his older half sister. He had done this before waking her up.

"B-but you're running a fever," he told her quietly. He thought she was upset with him. Caterina wasn't but there was so much work that had to be done. She could not take a day off.

"I can't take a day off work."

"B-but sister," he said.

"Alec, I'm sorry. I'll let someone see me," she consented. She knew he would worry himself sick.

"O-okay. He's the only person I could get on such short notice," Alec spoke softly as he padded across the thick carpet of her quarters to open the door.

"Your grace," an all too familiar voice spoke. It was the one that haunted her in her dreams. The Professor smiled at her as he made his way to her bedside. Caterina could only stare and wonder if she was dreaming again. If she was running a fever, it could make sense.

His cool hand pressed to her forehead as he sat on the bed. He, of all people should never see her this way. His hand felt wonderful though and guilty thoughts plagued her mind. He leaned close enough to look into her eyes, his green boring into her blue.

"Professor," she whispered.

"Do not fear your grace," he smiled. "It is only a fever for now. I will see what I can do about it." She could smell his pipe. She leaned forward slightly. "For now, stay put while I go and find someone to help your grace." She nodded and watched him leave.

She and Alessandro shared a look. She wondered if her younger brother had done that intentionally. It would have been so unlike him.

"Alec, do you need to be somewhere?" she asked. The boy pope looked at her and realized what she meant.

"I'm sorry sister. I'll keep checking in with you though and we won't tell Francesco you're sick," he smiled weakly. He pressed a small finger to his lips and disappeared from her room.

"Your eminence," Kate started. "I can have Sister Loretta bring you work and I can take over some of it." It was only on rare occasions that Caterina could make it to her office. Her health had never been very good and she was often ill. She knew with the way she was feeling that it was probably more than a fever.

If Alec had gone to call someone, then she was probably worse than she realized. She had not been sleeping as well as she should have the last few months, worrying about affairs in her office as well as the normal affairs of her position.

She, the Iron Lady, had probably brought this upon herself. She sighed, which she had been doing more than usual lately and leaned back against the headboard.

"Alright, if I must remain bedridden okay though? I may be fine for all you worry warts know," she joked lightly. A cough weighed in her throat and she could not suppress it. It was deep and far in her chest.

What a wicked cold it was going to be.

"Your eminence, you are restricted to bed rest for three days at least," the medical attendant told her with a grimace. He was waiting for her to scream at him. William was sure that Caterina would throw a fit, but she looked so worn out, she just nodded and rubbed her temples. "Someone will be in to care for you everyday as well, multiple times a day. You have developed bronchitis my lady."

"I figured," she said quietly. She felt like death warmed over.

"No movement unless you have to and you must receive plenty of rest."

"I'll make sure," William smiled at him, knowing the attendant was about to overstep his boundaries. He could tell by the way Caterina was acting. He showed the attendant out before pulling up a elegant chair to the Cardinal's bedside. She looked upset about the order. "Your grace," he started. She looked at him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "You will be fine in a short while," he encouraged.

"Yes of course," she replied, trying to remain dignified.

"I can take a few days off from the University to help you if you would like. I know you have Sister Loretta, but I thought you might like mine as well. Would that help you grace?"

"Of course," she told him. She was about to cry. She was so upset for making herself sick and all that it entailed.

"Caterina?" he asked, confused. He took her hand in his, lightly rubbing her fingers. She was burning to the touch still. With his one simple motion, he unleashed her tears again. "Caterina, what is wrong? Did I cause something?"

"No, I just, I don't know what to do." The Iron Lady had some flaws in her metal appearance. Her armor had cracked.

"Caterina, is that all?" he laughed. She listened to his rich laugh, watching his eyes shut.

"Yes," she told him.

"Caterina, do not worry, I will help you, as always. My lady, I would not be a proper gentleman if I did not help you." He moved his other hand to hers, to reassure her. "As Tres would say, 'It is not an issue.' I will help you with anything you need Caterina."

"Thank you William, you are more than I deserve," she smiled. She tried to smile and ended up coughing.

"I like this side of you Iron Lady," he told her. "You seem so much more human this way."

"William."

"I know, I overstepped my bounds some, but I had to say it. Look, you rest while Kate, Loretta, and I work. I'll be back okay?"

She merely nodded as she shut her eyes some. William's calloused hands moved away from hers. She coughed lightly and began to drift somewhere.

The Professor watched from the doorway. She looked like a young girl again. The Iron Lady wasn't as tough as she thought. Her dark eyelashes contrasted well with her fair skin and golden tresses.

She was so beautiful and he felt like an old man. Caterina was young and could bring men from all over the world to her. He knew that if she wanted the Sforza name to go on and her title to be passed to a child, then she would have to start a family soon.

But she would never pick an old man like him. He was only around forty, but he wondered how she saw him. How old did she think he was? Was he just an old friend? He couldn't tell when he looked at her, she kept her emotions so hidden and suppressed.

She was smiling as he shut the door. He wondered who or what she was smiling about, and if it had something to do with him.

* * *

Author's End Note: So I hope you enjoyed this. I cannot get away angst, sorry lol. So, the only thing left is to review and tell me what you thought of this one and if there is anything you want to see happen. I'm up to suggestions. Until next time readers and friends! 


	4. Chapter 04: For I am Weak

_Author's Note: Alright, welcome to chapter 4. It's rather fluffy, I'll let you know. Also, read my end note carefully. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood._

* * *

Beauty and Power

Chapter 04: For I am Weak

"Your grace?" William asked, gently shaking her frame to keep her awake.

"Hm?" she asked, opening her normally sharp eyes about half way. William could not ignore how sick the young cardinal seemed to be. This was the second day of working with paperwork in her room.

"Caterina?" She had rested her head against the headboard, emitting a soft groan. She was extremely pale.

"I am sorry," she told him, her voice just above a whisper. Her throat was raw and her head pounding. She was having trouble deciding if she was still awake or dreaming. "I am not well. Why don't you just take the rest of the day off?"

She did not want him to see her at her weakest anymore than he had to. She felt as if she were dying. She had not been this sick in a while.

"I refuse," he smiled. "I'll be fine. You just rest until your tea gets here and then I'll wake you alright?"

"If you're staying up, then I want to as well," she smiled grimly. She was stubborn until the end. William knew that he could not persuade her otherwise.

"As you wish," he smiled. He handed her some of the paperwork to sift through. She had trouble even holding the papers. They spilled to the floor like a snowstorm.

"Ugh," she groaned, rubbing her head. "William, I'm sorry."

"For what?" She was not quite making sense. He touched her head again. She was still burning, sweat becoming residue on his fingers.

"For making everyone do this for me. I should be in my office taking care of all this. Let me go and I'll fix it." She made to get out of bed, her feet just before touching the floor.

"Oh no you don't," William laughed as he grabbed her around the waist and helped her back in the bed.

"But please," she said, struggling against him. William had to climb on the bed beside her and physically hold her down. She wasn't very strong because of the sickness. He sat on the bed beside her, trying to hold her amongst the pillows.

"Your grace, everything is fine. Don't worry about work. We have it under control." She did not seem to be in the right state of mind. William had never seen her act this way. He was a little frightened.

"But," she protested. William pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shh, your grace. I've got you." He wondered just what was going on in her mind. She finally relented and rested her head on his shoulder, falling asleep again.

William wondered what he was going to do. The Cardinal was asleep and if he moved her, he would risk her trying to overexert herself. He found some of the papers still on the bed and began to work with them quietly.

She was breathing against his neck and he could not control the thoughts dancing around in his head. He had to resist the urge just to hold her, just hold her. Her body was so warm against his, but it wasn't just that, it was that she fit at his side perfectly.

He could envision himself with her, forever. She would still be just as beautiful as she was now, when she was older. She sighed and cuddled closer.

William had to look at the top of her four-poster bed.

"I love you," she mumbled to someone. He wasn't sure if it was him or someone in a dream. But the words sounded like music coming from her.

He had to wonder if she was romantically in love with anyone still. The thought seemed to cross his mind quite often now. He knew that she loved Alessandro more than her older half brother, but that was a different kind of love.

He also found himself thinking about the accident all that time ago, with the first woman he loved and the man that destroyed her. Isaak Fernand von Kampfer.

_I still love you too,_ he thought to her, which he did often. _What do you think of __Caterina__? I think she is very much like you. You two would have been friends I'm sure. Will you be okay if __Caterina__ makes me happy too? I know you don'__t want me unhappy and __Caterina__ makes me so happy while I am here. _He heard no reply but that was normal. He wasn't sure what he would do if he did get one.

"Caterina, I love you too?" he whispered. He placed his head over hers, shutting his eyes.

* * *

_Author's End Note: Love confessions huh? Good? Forbidden? _

_Alright, so since tomorrow is Valentine's Day, I want to involve you guys on this __fic__. I'm going to give you some options to pick from. You may choose a minimum of one and a maximum of two. Here we go: 1)Chocolate and Roses 2) Himself 3) Tea 4) A card 5) A book 6) Idea of yours._

_So when you review, put the number(s) and the ones with the most votes will appear in the next chapter. So review fast so that I can get chapter 5 underway and up here on Valentine's Day!_


	5. Chapter 05: Favorite Things

_Author's Note: Alright, here is chapter 5. I used everyone's ideas and one Dr. __Vannacutt's__comments was__ used in my one-shot. So I hope you guys enjoy and that I worked them in alright. Thanks for all the reviews so far. I have a good idea of what to do with it now. Also, I read somewhere that __Caterina__ and Kate met in college so that idea is in here too._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Trinity Blood. I also do not really own some of the ideas in this, you the reviewers do._

Beauty and Power

Chapter 05: Favorite Things

When Caterina awoke later, the Professor was gone. She sat up quickly, but the room started spinning and she was forced back against her headboard.

She wondered what time it was. How long has she been asleep? The bright morning sun was streaming in the window. She remembered vaguely when she had fallen asleep before it had been dusk. She must have just slept on through the night.

She dreamed that she had fallen asleep beside the Professor and that she had told him of her love. But it was just a dream right? The more she thought about it, the more she realized that it wasn't a dream. She had fallen asleep next to the Professor, to William. She had confessed her love.

That was probably why he left. He wasn't in love back. He did not feel the same. She had gone too far and now she was paying for it. Her head ached worse.

"Your eminence," Sister Kate greeted her. Caterina jumped slightly as the nun appeared on her bed. "Are you feeling better today?"

"A little," she said, trying to cover her surprise.

"That is wonderful. I am having a special batch of my tea sent up. It is a new mix to help you feel better. Also about your work-"

The nun continued speaking but Caterina was not paying a lot of attention to the matter. _Did I really tell him I loved him? I wasn't even aware that I was asleep until now. __I must have scared him away. __Just like I scared all of the others back in college. _

She could not stop the long sigh that escaped her lips. "Is something wrong your eminence?" Kate asked.

"Kate, can I talk to you without my titles for a bit? You know, as a friend?"

"Of course you can. What is wrong?" Kate could not prepare herself for the rarest side of Caterina she had ever witnessed.

"It's about William," she started. "He stayed here with me yesterday. I think I told him that I love him," she confessed as she rubbed her temples slowly, trying to ease the ache.

Kate gasped, holding her hands over her mouth before responding, "Caterina?"

"I know," the young cardinal said softly. "I thought I dreamed but I really told him. I've wanted to though, for some time now." She looked wistfully at the doorway, through Kate.

"Caterina, I am really surprised," Kate said. "That it took you longer."

"What?" The Cardinal looked directly at her, her blue eyes flashing.

"It is so obvious," Kate told her. "You two are made for each other and you are both so thickheaded when it comes to love."

"How did you know though?"

"Everyone can tell," Kate smiled.

"But Kate, I told him I loved him and he disappeared." The nun looked around and realized that Caterina was right. "I'm afraid I scared him off, like all the others." She could hear the worry weighing her superior's words down.

"Now you listen here Caterina, you did not scare him off. I am sure he is off somewhere reasonable and had plans of returning. I will find him Caterina. You just concentrate on recovering alright? After all, today is Valentine's Day." The hologram winked and then disappeared. Caterina had not realized the dreaded day was so close. She looked at her bed covered in papers.

"Your tea is here," a young voice called. Her door opened and a young man, probably in his early teens walked in. He was holding a steaming cup of Kate's tea. Caterina vaguely remembered him as a newer addition to the kitchen staff. He set it beside her bed, bowed and walked out.

Caterina did not feel like a cup of tea at that moment. She, instead, made a feeble attempt to stand and straighten things up. This proved too much for her recovering body. She grunted and got back in bed, trying to straighten her messy hair out.

She was sure that she looked a mess after being sick. But Kate encouraged her. She was just afraid of giving her heart away again.

_"__Caterina__, why on earth are you crying?" Kate asked as she noticed the young woman sitting at her desk, her papers ruined by her tears, a crushed red card in her hand. _

_"I hate love," she sobbed. _

"_Now __Caterina__, you could not hate love. That does not make sense. What happened?"_

_"That boy, he broke my heart." She threw the card on the floor. _

_"Oh __Caterina__, I am sorry," Kate said, trying to comfort her friend. "He was not the one for you."_

_"But I loved him," she cried._

_"I know, you have loved all of them __Caterina__ and they never feel the same. It is not your fault. You listen to me, it is not your fault they do not deserve you." _

The memory burned just as fresh as it was the day it was made. That was all before everything changed; before she changed.

It wasn't like she had never tried to find anyone to fall in love with. But this time she was in love, since the day that she had met William. He was so much more than all of the others.

"I found him," Kate announced as she appeared again. Caterina could not stop the jump she erupted into this time. "He is one his way back and you are going to be so surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Tell me how things go later." Kate was gone seconds before the door opened again.

"Your grace?" he asked. He poked his smiling head in the room.

"Come in," she told him. She noticed that he was holding his arms behind his back as he made his way back to her.

"You know today is Saint Valentine's Day of course." She nodded. He was clearly up to something. "Well, I wasn't sure if anyone had brought you something so I did." He held out a small box of chocolates and a dozen bright red roses to her. If she had not already been sitting, then she would have wanted a chair to collapse into. However, her monocle did fall into her lap.

"William, I never-but-what?" She had stopped making sense and her lips were just moving. He placed them in her lap as he took the seat beside her again.

"I thought this would be the reaction. Caterina, I wanted to show you that Valentine's Day did not have to be horrible." She could see something else behind his eyes.

"William, I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"Ah, I see."

"What I said…" She paused. "I really mean."

"You were saying you love me?" He had thought she had meant it for someone else.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying." She waited in fear of his answer, with bated breath.

"Then Caterina, I meant what I said too. I love you too." They both smiled, like teenagers again. Caterina felt the blush creep into her cheeks. William's powerful green eyes stared into her sharp blue. "Caterina, may I kiss you?"

"Do you even have to ask?" she smirked. Her headache was momentarily forgotten as she watched William's face come closer to hers, the air between them disappearing as their lips met.

It was heaven. She could taste chocolate on his lips, meaning he must have had a snack on the way back to her. She laughed a little. His warmness transferred to her. She knew that a kiss could be this great.

"What was that about?" William asked in reference to her laugh.

"That you could not resist eating the chocolate before giving it to me."

He merely blushed as he offered the box to her. Caterina touched the petals; they felt like soft skin and smelled like perfume.

"These are beautiful," she told him.

"But they still do not compare with a cardinal," he grinned. He grabbed one of the chocolates and popped it in his mouth. He held her hand briefly. "I almost forgot. I found something you might be interested in." He produced a small book from a pocket in his robes.

It was rather old, the binding falling apart. "It's about the original members of the Rosencreutz Orden and their different accomplishments. I thought you might find it useful these days."

"It's perfect William." It was just like him to give her a book. "But I didn't get you anything," she coughed. She reached for her tea.

"Caterina, you do not have to. Just you feeling better and giving me your love is enough," he smiled warmly. She sipped the tea quietly, feeling it wet her dry throat and mouth. They sat in a comfortable silence as she finished the tea, hoping it would work like Kate suggested.

"We need to get back to work."

"I'll be right here." They sifted through the endless paperwork for a while in silence before Caterina began to cough again. It was a serious cough, almost choking her. William grew nervous as he waited uncomfortably for it to stop. "Caterina?" She didn't answer him but continued coughing. He rubbed her back but it did not cease.

"Get." She coughed even louder before she managed the other word. "Help."

_Author's End Note: What is going to happen next?_


	6. Chapter 06: Observant

Author's Note: I know this is like 100 words under my usual chapters, I apologize because it is more of a filler. Trust me, this is going to get more detective and stuff after this point. In other words, it will probably take a turn. I realize that it has been nearly a week since I updated this one and left you all with a nasty cliffhanger, and I know this one isn't much better. I will try to update this a bit sooner than nearly a week, but I do have like at least three tests next week that I have to spend some time studying on. So enough with my bellyaching, on with the chapter right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood or it's characters of course.

* * *

Beauty and Power 

Chapter 06: Observant

William held his head in his hands. He wished he knew if Caterina was going to be okay or not. Medical attendants had appeared within a minute to help the young cardinal.

She had seemed to feel better. William just could not make sense of the situation. His mind argued that it had merely been a relapse, product of over doing that morning.

He paced the hallway, waiting for any word he could steal. He wondered how long it had been.

Hours, minutes, years even, could have passed for them. His hand was shaking far too much for him to light his pipe to calm down. He instead, continued pacing.

She had been fine when she confessed her love. _Did I maybe do something? No, that's silly you old man. __Caterina__ is just sick and was pushed too far. _

But something would not let William believe that.

The door opened and one of the attendants walked out. His young face was set in a grim expression.

"How is she?" William pleaded with him, stopping him before he could get away.

"Sir, she is very sick. We are going to have to place her under observation." That was some of the worst news that the Professor could receive. If the attendants were going to have to watch her, then who knows how long she would be in the infirmary?

"Please, may I see her?"

"Until I return," the young attendant spoke as he pulled away from William to rush down the hall. William entered the room and found the other two attendants hovering over his love.

Her eyes were closed and she was deathly pale. What had caused her to change so fast? He was certain she had never looked this bad before. This time she really did look dead.

"Caterina?" he asked. She did not answer him. The attendants had hooked a strange device to her beautiful face; he knew it was to help her breathe.

They were drawing several tubes of blood from her motionless arm. William felt a stabbing pain within him at the sight. She did not deserve this.

"She is under sedation sir," one of them told him. Sedation? Caterina would never allow herself to be near those drugs. The situation was more serious than he thought.

"I will accompany her," William told them firmly.

"I'm sorry sir, only family." William scoffed. He knew Francesco would question why she did not die and Alec would either go into shock or sob. He would have to fetch the young pope later.

"Her family will not come. Please, allow me. I am closest to her." He set his jaw and narrowed his glaring green eyes. The attendants looked between them.

"I guess we can allow you just this once, as long as her family can be reached."

"I will go and send for them now," William told them coldly. He exited the room to use his communicator. "Iron maiden, this is Professor," he hissed.

"Iron maiden here, what is it professor?" Sister Kate's voice floated through his ear. She was clearly expecting good news.

"I need you to inform his Holiness that I will be stopping by his office in twenty minutes to take him with me to the infirmary."

"The infirmary? What happened William?"

"Caterina is very sick." He sounded as if he was going to cry. "Please, I will be there as soon as I leave here. Please have him ready for me."

"Alright William. I will remain with Caterina," Kate told him.

"Thank you. Professor out." He clicked the communicator off and began heading for the pope's wing of the Vatican. He walked as fast as his older legs would carry him, his heart beating into his ribcage. Alessandro was probably worried sick about Caterina.

He entered the office, brushing his way past the guards. They ignored him for the most part anyway.

"Alessandro?" he asked by name. He had no time to waste with titles and formalities.

"William?" the teenage pope asked from behind his desk. He looked rather like a stuffed animal, forgotten on a shelf.

"Come with me quickly," William told him, his breath coming out rather rushed and ragged.

"Something has happened to Caterina hasn't it?" Alec asked, tears welling up in his light eyes.

"Yes, but I'll explain on the way. Right now, we have to go to the infirmary. I'm afraid they will not let me stay without you."

The boy nodded as he rose from behind the desk. After some brief explanation to the guards, they were on their way.

"What happened to my sister?" he asked.

"Alessandro, you have to listen to me. I don't know. She was fine up until sometime after she finished her tea. She just, started coughing and then didn't stop." He heard the boy gasp and then stop in the middle of the hall.

He turned and knelt in front of him. "Alec, just listen to me. Your sister is going to be fine okay? I promise you." He did something that not a lot of people had ever done; he hugged the pope. But he was not the pope when he hugged him, he was just Alec, the scared half brother of the suffering Caterina.

And he did promise. He would find out what was wrong with Caterina. Something more was afoot than just a normal sickness.

* * *

Author's End Note: So, do you have any speculations on what is going on? 

Until next time friends!

Thank you so much for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 07: Promise

Author's Note: Alright, as far as I know tests are over for the week, still work, but not a lot of hardcore studying. Even though I did all that studying, I still ended up failing one test miserably and am rather depressed over it. But, enough about me I guess, I'll be okay I think or not, who knows these days, even if I really hate to fail. Here is the long awaited chapter 7! Those of you that offered speculations, I will not say if you are right or not, you'll just have to find out in later chapters. So, I tried to keep Alec in character as much as possible, or anyone really. Tried not to make this one as so much of a filler.

Also, I would like to mention that on my profile not sure how many of you check I forget from time to time how the thing even looks, I have icons up for grabs, and I'll probably add more this weekend. Just click the link, it won't bite, and have a look. So, with enough whining and postphoning from me because I am sure you're eager to get to the chapter, after the disclaimer, there it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Trinity Blood.

* * *

Beauty and Power 

Chapter 07: Promise

William and Alec hurried to the infirmary, William gripping the boy's hand to help him keep up with his long strides. It did not feel like the same day even. It could not have been just hours ago that he confessed his love for Caterina.

Now, he might lose her forever.

He was not going to let this happen again, not when he could stop it. He vowed silently to himself that Caterina would live, even if he had to sacrifice himself as payment. He knew now why Tres served her as he did.

"Professor?" Alec asked. William shook his thoughts and looked down at the young pope.

"Yes, Alec?" he asked.

"You just passed the infirmary."

"Sorry." They turned around in the hall and headed back. The place was buzzing with excitement and it was not impossible for William to find someone to show them where Caterina was. No one would stop him with the pope in tow.

The two looked vaguely like father and son as they headed into the busy room. All the best caretakers were gathered around her, trying to figure out what happened.

"Sister!" Alec cried out. Any traces of the image everyone saw were dissolved in that instant. The woman did not acknowledge either one of them. She still looked exactly as she had before they moved her.

"Alec, shhhh," William cooed as he tried to hold the young man back. He had not expected that reaction out of the pope at all. Of course, he underestimated the exuberance of youth. The boy pried himself out of William's grasp as he rushed to his sister's side.

The attendants tried to keep him away, but he pressed through them too. She wasn't even his full sister, but that did not matter. He loved her as if they were full blood. She was kind to him, unlike Francesco. He mattered to her, as more than the pope, as a family member.

He was saddened that there was something wrong with her. He grabbed her seemingly lifeless hand, giving it a light squeeze. Normally, he would have reacted to all the loud noises around him, but he did not acknowledge them.

All Alec could hear was the rapid beating of his heart as he held her hand. She was cold, but not death cold. The attendants avoided his side of the bed as much as possible, because he was their superior after all.

"Sister," he whispered, wishing that her ice blue eyes would open. William watched the boy. Both of them had tears forming in their eyes, both knowing that there was nothing they could do. Caterina was going to have to pull through herself, just like always. She was going to have to fight her own demons.

William withdrew one of his handkerchiefs to dry his eyes with. His tears blinded him so that he could not see the status of the machines in the room. He handed one to Alec as well and the pope took it out of instinct. He wiped his eyes and then held onto it, clutching it in his free hand as his other clutched his sister's.

"Damage report Father William Wordsworth," Tres Iqus demanded from the door. William turned to see the always emotionless android watching them.

"We're stable," William told him. Tres assessed the situation of the pope by his sister with William and both of them crying. William thought he saw the briefest expression change in Tres' handsome features.

The android of course would not understand their sadness; it was not in his programming because he did not have emotions. He did understand that something was wrong with his superior. He too, respected her and had something similar to adoration for her.

"The Cardinal is not at peak health status," he stated as he looked at her. What he saw when he looked at her status, he could not translate for them.

"No, she is not well Tres," William answered. The monitors showed her breathing of course, her heart rate, that she was indeed existing before them. What they did not show, was what was going on inside. What had, of course, made her so sick.

"Sister?" Alec asked again, squeezing her hand. He hoped that she would wake soon, even under all the sedation. He did wonder if anyone had told Francesco yet. He would only try to dissolve her office.

He noticed his sister's expressions change a little, from a look of complete pain to one more of rest. Alec sat down on the bed beside her, feeling more and more like a small child than ever before.

"Tres, can I see you outside for a moment?" William asked. Most of the attendants had departed and Caterina was stable.

"Positive," the android answered. They stepped outside of the room, shutting the door behind them. Alec would be fine with her.

"Tres, I will contact Kate to see what she can do to minimize the situation from Francesco, but I want you to gather all the agents who are here in her office. Inform me when everyone is there. We need to have a chat."

"Positive Father William Wordsworth. I will take care of the situation." The android bowed briefly before he departed.

"While you are busy, I'm going to go and have a look at Caterina's room." He ducked back into her room at the infirmary to be sure that Alec would be okay for a while on his own and contacted Kate before he headed back to her room.

It was a disaster with all of their papers scattered everywhere. The roses and chocolates were knocked to the floor. The usually neat bed cover was crumpled, half on the bed and half off. Anything in the room could have made her sick.

He picked up as many of the chocolates as he could find. Maybe she was allergic to one of the ingredients. He had eaten one and was fine, but he had a digestive system made of iron he boasted, being able to eat about anything.

He gathered the roses as well. Maybe there was something on them, like a pesticide or even pollen. Though, she had been around flowers before too and never been affected.

Her tea cup was next, though he sort of doubted anything in one of Kate's teas could make her sick. Kate knew pretty much everything about the Cardinal and would have known things she was allergic to or not.

The papers were next, but he was sure there was nothing wrong with them. He investigated the air ducts and windows. He made a trip to his office to drop off all the materials for testing, before gathering more materials to take samples with. He took them from the air ducts, the window, her bed, the air, and everything else in between. However, the book slipped from his mind and he did not search for it.

"Iron Maiden to Professor," he heard Kate's voice through the communicator.

"Iron Maiden, this is Professor," he confirmed.

"Gunslinger asked me to inform you all the agents currently on the grounds are gathered in Caterina's office, just as you asked."

"Thank you, inform him that I will be there momentarily. Professor out." He walked as fast as he could to his office to drop everything off, before heading back to Caterina's.

Only a few agents greeted him; Abel, Tres, Vaclav, Kate, and Leon. The rest would have to be informed later.

"I have no real time for formalities," William started. "I have to get back to the infirmary. If you have not heard, our superior has grown strangely ill and will be out of office for probably some time." The four men whispered among themselves for a second. "It is our duty to pick up the slack in this time of need. I believe that something is afoot here and will be dedicating most of my time to searching for it. What I need from you is to keep this as secret as possible. If Francesco learned that his sister was in the infirmary, then he would probably try to shut the AX down. Carry on as if she were just ill in her quarters, understood?"

He made sure they all nodded before he continued. "Great. I can be reached either from the infirmary or my office, should you run into trouble. Dismissed." He walked past them, on his way to the infirmary to check up on her.

"Um, excuse me," Abel said as he tried to catch up. William turned slightly to show that he was listening as he walked. "May I pay a visit?"

"Of course Abel, you don't need to ask," William told him, flashing a sad smile. Crusnik followed along, trying not to trip over his own feet.

"What do you think made her so sick?"

"I'm not sure at this time. It was something fast acting though I think. I will be taking samples and sending them to Gypsy Queen later for analyzing. Alessandro is already with her, so that she is not alone."

"You are really watching out for her," Abel commented. "You love her, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," he admitted. Abel would of course know. He was one of her oldest friends, a member of AX from the start.

"Then under your care, I have full faith she will be recover 100 percent," Abel encouraged.

"Thank you Abel," William told him earnestly.

Alessandro was right where William had left him, only now he was asleep across Caterina's lap. Her hand was on his head and she took was still sleeping.

"Abel, I am going to go and do some work to get started solving this. If you could keep an eye on them and let me know when Caterina awakes, then I would appreciate it."

"Of course," Abel nodded. "I can do that." They parted ways.

William made himself comfortable in his office, preparing to analyze all the information he had gathered. He began to take samples from all the surfaces of the things he had collected, being sure the samples made it to Agent Gypsy Queen. If anyone could help him solve this, then it was her.

* * *

Author's End Note: So there is chapter seven, eight will be up as soon as I can write it. So, review and make my suckish day a whole lot better.

Until next time friends!


	8. Chapter 08: Awake and Unafraid

Author's Note: Here we are in the lovely month of March and I have not updated. I'm sure you're all dying to know what is going to happen next right? I hope so. Well this is just more a soft chapter between William and Caterina. I had to change the rating from K to T, which I probably needed to anyway. I'm using the character of Gypsy Queen's real name, Kaya, in this chapter. The title actually came from a My Chemical Romance song, which that name escapes me. Also, some foreshadowing in this chapter, so when you review, tell me what you think it was, or who it was. I am on Spring Break, as of now and should have other works updated. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Trinity Blood, or the title of the chapter really.

* * *

Beauty and Power 

Chapter 08: Awake and Unafraid

"She's awake," Abel told William as he tried to wake the sleeping Professor. He must have dozed off in the middle of the night sometime.

"Hm?" William mumbled as he wiped some drool from the side of his chin.

"Caterina is awake and asking for you," Abel told him again as he timidly shook the Professor again.

"She's awake?" he asked, the words not sinking in right away.

"Yes and she wants you," Abel told him, trying not to shout.

"Me? Me!" William leapt up from his chair, sending papers flying in every direction.

"Yes you," the other priest agreed, shutting his eyes and breathing a sigh of relief.

"Then I must hurry down there." He moved faster than Abel thought he could for his age. William was practically running from the room to the infirmary.

"There goes a man in love," Abel smiled as he hurried after him.

Caterina had woken sometime moments before, William's name on her lips. Alessandro was sitting quietly and watching her.

"Alec," she whispered. "You remember our secret right?" she smiled. He nodded. "Good boy." She gently rested her hand on his head, feeling his soft locks under her fingertips. She so rarely saw what the rest of his head looked like with the headdress he wore. This was a nice change.

"Sister, you look better today," he smiled weakly.

"I feel a bit better." She did honestly feel stronger.

"Status report?" Tres asked.

"Better," she told him. It was nice to see him as well. She felt that she would never wake up. All she could remember was a swirling darkness and emptiness. There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in," she called.

The same boy from the other day bowed and entered with a steaming cup of tea. He grinned as he set it down beside her and walked out, his rather long black hair swishing after him.

Caterina was a little disappointed that it was just the boy instead of William. Her mouth was dry but she did not feel like a cup of tea. She let the cup stay put.

They could hear heavy footfalls all the way down the hall. They waited as William, followed closely by Abel, burst in the room.

"Caterina!" William shouted as he grabbed her in a large hug, sitting on the bed beside the young pope. Alessandro flinched a little. She didn't even have time to react. She was stiff in his arms for a few seconds before hugging him back.

"William, I am so glad to see you," she told him, her lips close to his ear.

"I'm just glad that you're awake." He pulled back some and smiled at her, their eyes meeting. He leaned in as if he were going to kiss her until someone cleared their throat. They both looked to see Alec and Abel looking nervous. Tres was just looking, as human emotions and actions often flew above his understanding.

"Um, before you go through with that, maybe the pope and I should go find something to eat," Abel suggested.

"That would be a wise decision," William grinned.

"Okay, just give us a second." He grabbed Alec's hand, stopping at the doorway long enough to ask Tres if he wanted to accompany them. He nodded and followed, figuring that his lady would be safe with the Professor.

"Caterina, you scared me," William said as he stroked her cheek. "I thought I was going to lose you yesterday."

"I thought I was dead," she told him, her eyes lowered. She was not going to cry though.

"I am working on what could have made you so sick." He placed his forehead against hers, moving his hands to her shoulders.

"Thank you William," she sighed gently, allowing herself to rest against him. He pulled her into his arms, wishing that he could take all of her pain into his body; so that she would never have to suffer.

He rubbed small circles on her back, thankful that she was alive and warm beside him. He had trouble imagining life without her. He could not bear it if he lost another woman he loved, not when he could possibly save her this time.

"I love you," he told her as he kissed the top of her head

"And I, you," she smiled back. She raised her head so that he could place a small kiss on her full lips.

"I've sent samples from everything in your room to Gypsy Queen and hopefully she will be able to figure this out before the doctors."

"I have faith in her."

"Caterina, did you really think that you were going to die?"

She was silent for a moment as she studied his handsome face. "Yes." He opened his mouth in surprise, but she gently closed it for him. "But I was unafraid, of death. I knew that I would have left things in good hands," she told him.

"Caterina, you must not think that way. You are going to be just fine. I promise not to let anything happen to you." He kissed her again, fiercely at first, and then softly. "I promise," he said again, boring in her eyes.

"You sound like Abel you know," she smiled.

"I know, but you're worth it. You are worth protecting." He hugged her against his chest, running his fingers through her hair.

"Oh William." She had missed the smell of his clothing. She gripped his robes, clenching the thick material in her hands. His hands rested on her waist as he gently kissed from the top of her head to the base of her neck.

The action was so natural they both forgot they were in a church, where just about anyone could see them. Soft sighs escaped her lips as she fell back in the bed pulling him with her. "Please, don't leave me, at least for a while."

"I won't," he promised as he met her lips again in another sensuous kiss, keeping his arms wrapped around her. He had no intention of leaving her. Right then, it did not matter that she was a cardinal and he was a priest.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, she tangled her fingers in his locks. He pressed his face in the curve of her neck, trying to remember her smell. She curled against him, closing her eyes contentedly. The tea was forgotten as William held her, his eyes open and watching her.

"Just rest some, your grace," he laughed softly as he rubbed a hand on her back.

"I can with you here." She fit so easily against him, her powerful body resting against his time smart. She smiled as she rested a hand on his chest, the other still curled in his hair. It didn't matter that his usual hairstyle was out of place. She could rearrange it as she saw fit.

She opened her eyes again, long enough to steal a quick kiss from him, before she shut them again. After a few moments, her breathing had changed, indicating that she was asleep.

William just watched her, his green eyes worried. She acted better now, but would that change in a few hours? What if Kaya could not find anything? What if he was wrong? What if she died? He looked down at her again and all of his worries faded away for a while.

She was such a perfect fit for him. Their romance would of course have to stay secret, but the whole AX Agency was run on them. She awoke emotions and actions in him that he was sure had died along with his fiancée.

He loved the way that she responded to his touch and his kisses. Without meaning to, he wondered what she would be like to make love to. He remembered their current status and blushed, pushing away the thought. He had probably taken it a step far with the kissing, but she did not point this out.

The hand in his hair tightened and she uttered a low groan, as if she were being hurt. She jumped against him, but then softened. He hugged her a little tighter, trying to ease the nightmare she was having.

It seemed to work because she smiled once more, her position loose. Easing his racing mind, he too, shut his eyes in sleep.

A while later, Abel, Alessandro, and Tres all returned to find the pair, still locked in sleep. Alec gasped as his young eyes fell on the pair. Abel clumsily covered the boy's eyes.

"They're busy I guess," he said as he led the young pope from the room before he had a panic attack. "We'll find something else to do." Neither noticed that Tres stood guard outside the room. He got the idea that they probably did not want anyone to know about this event.

* * *

Kaya, a.k.a "Gypsy Queen", had started testing everything the Professor had sent to her. It would be probably several days before the results were back and then there was always the possibility things would have to be tested again.

She just hoped they figured it out soon after everything Kate had told her. If she was a betting nun, her money would have been on the roses or the teacup as to what made her superior so sick.

* * *

Author's End Note: So, please let me know what you thought! You're not so far away from the review button. I also have an idea for these characters, but I'm too afraid to post it here, so if you would like to know what it is, please message me, it's just not everyone's cup of tea. .

Until next time kids.


	9. Chapter 09: Asleep or Dead

Author's Note: Okay long awaited Chapter 9! Sorry it took me nearly a month to get this together. So many things going on, plus I wanted to try and plan out what would happen next and why. I will try to update this more often. Thank you for the reivews! Here is chapter nine, lemon free, and ready to read. I have decided if I do write a lemon between them, it will be a standalone. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood or its characters, or the title of this chapter. My Chemical Romance owns that. 

* * *

Beauty and Power

Chapter 09: Asleep or Dead

William awoke first, to find Caterina still asleep in his arms. She looked a lot better. He kissed the top of her head and then heard someone clear their throat.

Surprised, he looked to see a boy standing in the doorway. He was early teens, maybe thirteen, with cold eyes and rather long black hair. He reminded William of someone he could not place his finger on.

"Yes?" William asked.

"I am bringing the lady her tea," he smiled. William wished that he could think about where he had seen that face before. It was so familiar; it bothered him deeply. None the less, the boy was standing there holding a steaming cup of tea.

"She is asleep right now, just take it back to the kitchen and I will send for it later." The boy's face darkened, as he looked from William to the cold cup sitting beside the bed.

"As you wish," he bowed. He walked to beside the bed and grabbed the cold teacup before he left. William felt better when he was gone. Caterina needed water instead of tea right then anyway. She was probably dehydrated.

But he wasn't going to wake her until she was ready. She needed all the rest she could get. William, however, needed to go and check on the status of the testing.

He carefully moved from her side without waking her, adjusted his robes, and headed for his office. He just hoped that Gypsy Queen had turned up something.

_I wonder what Isaak is up to these days. _He stopped in the hallway. _Now why did I think of him? Could it have been that boy from the kitchen earlier? Does he have a son?_

William decided it probably wouldn't hurt to check up on Isaak either. He had learned his real name sometime after the incident at school. Isaak had been the closest thing to a friend he had in that place.

The boy had looked a lot like him, but the hair was a lot longer and darker. As William remembered, Isaak's had been dark brown and shorter. No, he was probably just seeing things and the boy was nothing. But it continued to bother him, all the way back to his office.

He sat at the polished desk and lit his pipe before he contacted Gypsy Queen.

"Gypsy Queen," her sweet voice came over the communication device. William often forgot that she was just a child after all.

"Professor here," he told her.

"Ah, Professor, good to hear from you. I suspect that you want the results of the tests right?"

"Yes, if some are ready."

"Well, I have everything back except for the roses, tea, and chocolates."

"I guess if they came back that quickly, then there was nothing in them?"

"Correct, nothing out of the ordinary. I rechecked about five more times and got someone else to look as well."

"Well that's good news on those. When do you expect the rest of the results to be in?"

"In another day, two at the most. Until, then if you could make sure that she avoids those three items, it would be a good idea."

"I will do my best," William told her.

"Gypsy Queen out," she told him cheerfully. He responded with his codename as well and then sat back in his chair, the smoke drifting from the pipe.

The boy from earlier was still on his mind, along with Isaak. He calmly left his office and headed for the one place that he knew would have information on Isaak. He would have to check with the kitchen staff later to see about the boy.

* * *

"You know, that gets funnier every time you use it," one young voice giggled as he watched the video feed.

"Shut it," the other answered harshly. "This is just a job."

"Right," the first one rolled its eyes. "Wait until our superior sees this."

"You wouldn't."

"What will you do to stop me?"

"Something so bad that evil will have to rename itself."

"Fine," the first voice sighed. "I'm bored here all by myself. When are you going to be done?"

"When they finally take the bait and work. Who knew it would be this hard?"

"They have God on their side after all," the first voice giggled.

"Oh do hush up. You talk far too much."

"Fine, fine. I'll wait then," the first one sighed again.

"Great, I hope this doesn't take much longer."

* * *

William searched and searched through the Vatican's library but he could not find one trace of Isaac Butler or Isaak Fernand von Kampfer. It was like he just vanished off the face of the earth.

Considering his history, William was worried. Isaak was a dangerous character. He had little or no regard for human life, as William found out first hand.

_Then what are you up to Isaak? If you're not making yourself known? _William left the library and headed for the kitchen, hoping maybe he would find some kind of answer there.

The kitchen was alive and in full swing for dinner preparations. His stomach growled and reminded him that he had not eaten all day. He stopped one of the workers and got them to fetch him a plate of delicious food.

Before he left, he managed to question the young man about the tea boy. The young man simply told him that there were so many working in the kitchen that it would be impossible to keep up with everyone.

While his answer was honest, it still set William at unease. That meant that the boy may not even work in the kitchen. He returned to his office to eat and take care of some work that was piling up, before he returned to Caterina's side.

"William, I have missed you today," she smiled when he walked back into her room. He noticed that she appeared to be in much better health then earlier even.

"I have missed you as well Caterina," he told her as he sat on the bed. She took his hands and held them.

"Alec just left with Abel. Francesco still doesn't know I'm sick."

"Good, because you're going to be well pretty soon."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Gypsy Queen should have the results of the remaining three tests back in a day or two. Everything but the chocolate, tea, and roses came back. I want you to avoid all three of those okay?"

"But I just drank some tea," she told him.

"How long ago?" he asked, shaking her shoulders.

"Probably an hour." William remembered the other times she had drunk tea and it seemed that she had been sick within twenty minutes or so of drinking it.

"Who delivered the tea?"

"The same boy as always. I think he's new."

"Do you feel alright?" He pressed his hand to her forehead and checked for signs of fever. She felt pretty normal.

"Yes, William, I feel fine," she told him.

"Okay, sorry, just being paranoid I guess."

"It's okay," she smiled. "I'm just glad you're here."

"Me too."

"Will you tell me a story about the University?" she asked.

"Of course." He sat so that he could hold her in his arms as he told her one of her favorite stories about his days in the university.

But it wasn't long before shouts in the hallway diverted their attention. Caterina nodded to William to go and check it out.

When he stepped in the hall, attendants passed him carrying an extremely pale-faced Abel in their arms on the way to a room. Abel looked just like Caterina had when they brought her in.

"Caterina, it's Abel," he told her as he stepped back in the room. She paled and gripped the blankets around her.

"Go see about him," she answered calmly, trying to keep the fear out of her voice at what ill had befallen the Crusnik.

* * *

Author's End Note: Cliffhanger I know! What is going to happen to Abel? Who were the two voices? What happened to Isaak? What is going to happen to Caterina? Think you have it figured out? Tell me.

Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10: Poisoned Apple

**Author's Note: **Wow, it has been like two years since I updated this. Hell of a cliffhanger huh? Anyway, I wanted to add the last chapter, just to sort of tie everything together. Yes, a happy ending of sorts. I doubt anyone will read this now, but I didn't want to leave it unfinished either...

Enjoy. This is pretty much what I envisioned from the start. All nice and neat, a bit like Sherlock Holmes. Though if you comment, please keep it positive?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Trinity Blood or its characters. No money is made from this.

* * *

Beauty and Power

Chapter 10: Poisoned Apple

Now William had two friends in the infirmary. This was actually too much to deal with. Where was that boy from the kitchen staff? If he could just get his hold on him, then everything would be solved.

He was certain the boy was not all he seemed to be, the more he thought about it. Infirmary personnel informed him that Abel would actually be quite fine, with his boosted immune system with a bit of rest.

William needed to contact Kaya again, just to double check. As he strode for the kitchen, hoping against hope that the boy was hanging around, he tried to raise her on the communicator.

"Gypsy Queen here," her soft , child voice floated through the airwave.

"It's the Professor again. I know I keep bothering you, but I really need the results of the tests now, not in two days."

"I was just about to contact you, they arrived early."

"How fortunate!"

"Has anyone sipped any more of the tea?"

"Yes. Now Father Nightroad is in the infirmary."

"Goodness! The tea is poisoned," she told him, though William had already figured that out. Her explanation continued, but the Professor was watching a familiar figure adding an extra ingredient to the teacup he had on a tray.

"You!" he shouted, pointed. The youth looked up and William realized who it was at once. Isaak did not have a son. He had a means of disguising himself with lost technology. The teacup fell from his hands and shattered as the priest gave chase.

Isaak swore under his breath, his glorious plans ruined of poisoning Caterina and destroying the AX from within. How shameful to flee now, in his ridiculous altered body! Dietrich would never let him hear the end of it!

As hard as William tried and as many guards as he got involved, he could not catch his arch enemy, though everyone searched long and hard.

Instead, he retreated back to the sick bay to check on his patients while Gypsy Queen gave him the details of the poison and how to counteract the effects.

He explained to Caterina as attendants treated her effectively.

"So your arch rival was behind it? But why?" she asked. Already she was looking better.

"I'm going to find out. I'll return later my love," he told her, smiling as he kissed the top of her head and left her in the care of Alec.

He returned to his office, hoping to dig up some information there. Instead, he was surprised.

The book of Rosencreutz Orden members was sitting on his desk with a note in a familiar handwriting. That was odd. He had not thought of the book since the day Caterina became frightfully ill.

_This is not over yet, not by a long shot _the not read ominously. It was signed Isaac Butler. William crumpled the note and threw it at his wastebasket nearby.

Isaac was trying to raise the Orden once more. It could not be clearer. From here on out, the war would be more complicated. He sank into the chair, his head in his hands. But his love for Caterina would endure.

X

"My lady, I am relieved you have recovered," William told her as they walked the garden. It had been a week since Caterina had nearly lost her life.

Today she was in full spirits, her cheeks flushed with rosy color as she gripped his arm for support. The air was deliciously fresh in her lungs and on her face.

Abel had recovered the same day, no problem, except that he complained he was still starving.

"As am I," she told him. This was exactly what she wanted. Quiet time with the man she loved. They shared a kiss in the early morning light as they continued on about their tour…

X

The End


End file.
